metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Samus Aran's Gunship
Samus's Gunship is a hunter-class gunship that was custom built for Samus by the Galactic Federation shipyards of Aliehs III and is the only interstellar vessel ever registered to the bounty hunter. Overview Samus's gunship is primarily used for rapid transport, though it is also capable of combat, should the need arise. Its armaments include twin power beam turrets and a retractable rear mounted plasma beam. It's versatile cockpit features both a mobile energy recharge system and a micro factory for the production of ammunitions. It is built with a sophisticated computer capable of storing mission data. There is no other ship like it, and the distinct hull lines clearly identify it. When Samus enters the gunship, she can save her progress and restore health and ammunition. The gunship has never been playable until Metroid Prime 3: Corruption was released. Specifications These specifications are according to scans in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Versions ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' .]] Samus's gunship in ''Metroid: Zero Mission is the first version of her gunship as Zero Mission was her first mission on Zebes. Interestingly, Metroid did not feature Samus's gunship. However, Zero Mission shows Samus's gunship crashing near the Space Pirate Mothership after destroying Mother Brain due to a Space Pirate attack, though this part was not in the original Metroid. ''Metroid Prime'' Samus's gunship in Metroid Prime resembles her helmet. Metroid Prime was the first game in the ''Metroid'' series to show what Samus's gunship would look like in 3D. It also revealed some information on the ship by using the Scan Visor on it. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' .]] Samus's Gunship underwent a few changes between ''Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The multi-directional rockets on the bottom were replaced with devices resembling landing pods, and the ship became wider, more closely resembling the ship from Metroid II and Super Metroid. The logbook entry was also expanded, giving more data on the ship, including the fact that it was custom-built for Samus on Aliehs III. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' .]] Little is known about Samus's gunship in ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. So far, it has been confirmed that you will be able to pilot the ship, the first instance in the Metroid series this has been possible. Using the gunship, Samus will travel from planet to planet, though it is unknown if you can engage in combat with the ship. ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' .]] ''Super Metroid .]] ''Metroid Fusion .]] Category:Spacecraft In the opening sequence of ''Metroid Fusion, the gunship that had served Samus from Metroid Prime to Super Metroid crashed into an asteroid field. Samus escaped, and, after recovering from an X-Parasite attack, was given a new ship. Though there are few specifics available on the new ship, there are several noticeable external differences. The new ship has been colored purple, and has wings that extend downwards to land instead of landing on its belly or hovering above the ground. Instead of entering this ship from a hatch on top, Samus stands underneath it, and a beam automatically comes down and pulls her in from beneath. The most important feature of the new ship is an on-board computer, which Samus names Adam after an old commanding officer of hers. The computer takes the role of her new CO, issuing her commands through various navigation rooms in the BSL research station. By the end of the game, Adam (the computer) has adopted the memory and demeanor of the real Adam Malkovich, which had been uploaded to a computer before his death, thus adapting to the name Samus already gave him.